happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "It Came from the Galaxy". Plot (In outer space, a doomship was moving, heading to a planet inhabited by penguins) *Queen Cona: Well, well, well. What do i see here? *Soldier #1: Look like we're arriving to a planet shortly. *Soldier #2: Ah ha. Now it is the time to invade from a planet. *Queen Cona: Ah yes. Let's go my minions. (The doomship arrived at Drip Drop Galaxy) *Queen Cona: What is this planet anyways? Just water? Do you think i need a drink of water? *Soldier #3: We're not going to drink. We're going to invade. *Queen Cona: Alright. We're going to destroy a few planets together. 100 YEARS LATER (Somewhere in the rocky lava plains, a dark Koopatrol looked into the skull of a dry bone) *Koopatrol #1: Captain, is there something to drink? *???: No. I hate to say that this plumber killed my best friend back at Dinosaur Land. *Koopatrol #2: The Mario Brothers? *???: Yes. I see danger everywhere. And what happen to Bowser and his minions? *Psycho Kamek: Bad news captain. Bowser's Castle has blow up into pieces. *???: No. How coulddddddd you send me bad news like thiisssss? *Psycho Kamek: I'm just telling you. I found his dead body in the shore of a lava beach. *???: Correct. I will tell you the truth or not when i get backkkkkkkk. *walked in to the dead body of Bowser in a dry lava beach* *Psycho Kamek: Such a easy search to do. (In the lava beach, the dark koopatrol found the dead body of Bowser) *???: You shall rise, and be my lord. I will make you a dry warrior. *heal Dry Bowser, making him put back into pieces in his body* *Dry Bowser: *roars* *???: Lord Bowser, you finally returned. What happen to you? Why didn't you tell me you were deaaaaddddd? *Dry Bowser: Those plumbers and penguins killed me to the lava. I want to rematch them by the time we rebuild our troop once again. *???: Good. Then i should send in my minions to do the work for you. *Psycho Kamek: Oh captain, Bowser is still alive as a Dry Bone. *Dry Bowser: I lost my memory. Who are you and why did you send me here? *Basilisx: Oh, i'm Captain Basilisx. I send you here to revive you back to lifffeeeeee. *Dry Bowser: Are you sick or something? Speak up. *Basilisx: This is my voiicccceeee. I'm going to send in a group of Koopatrols now to get you back into the kingdom. *Dry Bowser: Oh yes. Now that what i'm talking about. Teamwork. (In the Mushroom Kingdom, a biddybug crawl into the rock, hoping on a pod as the camera moves foward to Mario's house. Parakarry deliever the mail to Mario's mailbox. *Parakarry: Mail call! *fly off* *Mario: *in his pajamas, coming from the door and walking to his mail box* Ah, i wonder who is this? *read the letter* Oh, it's from Princess Peach. (Inside of Mario's house) *Luigi: Mario, i can't find my cap. *Mario: Luigi, we were suppose to go to the meeting today. *Luigi: What meeting? For plumbering? *Mario: No. This is a invitation for our meeting today in the morning. *Luigi: In the morning? I didn't get any breakfast. *Mario: Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun there. Toadbert is coming over to give us the tips for the future of our kingdom. *Luigi: Okay then. Get dressed. *Mario: Okie dokie. We be here in no time. (Mario and Luigi are dressed, jumping into their karts and ready to go to the castle) *Luigi: Buckle up. *Mario: Where are the seat belts? *Luigi: That doesn't matter. My kart doesn't have one. *Mario: Me either. Let's just drive to the castle. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Here we go. (Mario and Luigi drive their karts on their way to the castle) MARIO + HAPPY FEET MISSION QUEST (In another dimension at Penguin-Land, Antarctica) *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Erik: Good morning dad. *Mumble: What do you want from breakfast? *Erik: I want shrimp. *Mumble: Shrimp? Anything else for a big breakfast? *Erik: I also want plankton as well. *Mumble: Plankton? I think Seymour ate one of those once. Coming right up. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Seymour: Good morning penguins. *Mumble: How it going? *Seymour: Pretty much good. *Gloria: Oh, i forget that we're having a big breakfast today. *Mumble: A big breakfast? *Erik: Daddy is right. *Seymour: Yeah, come right over. Noah is going to have a big buffet on his own. *Mumble: Yeah, let's go. (In Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Good morning penguins. *Catherine: Good morning my love. *Shippo: Good morning daddy. *Phoenix: Good morning Catherine. Good morning, son. How about we go get some food to eat? *Shippo: The store? *Phoenix: No. We never have a store. *Catherine: Oh, i know. How about underwater? *Phoenix: Great. This make me want to go under the sea. *Shippo: I want to go swimming. *Catherine: Me too. *Phoenix: We have a small ice pool. A friend of mine will watch over Shippo while you and I hunt for fish. *Shippo: I be good. *Phoenix: Good. Let's take you to my friend who will watch over you. *Perxio: It is i, Perxio. *Shippo: Perxio? *Phoenix: Oh, i didn't see you there. *Perxio: Yeah, i just came back from Adelie-Land to visit Lovelace and Hugh. They wanted to know something on the fate of the universe. There was a octopus named Chakron. *Phoenix: We know that Perxio. It already been days after our fight with Bowser. Look like you're going to be the babysitter this time. *Perxio: What? Me? I can't take care 2 or 3 kids at the same time. *Phoenix: The only kid you'll be taking care of is my son, Shippo. *Perxio: Okay then. Not a problem. *Phoenix: Ok, we’re trusting you to take care of my son. *Perxio: You trusted me. *Phoenix: Yes. You're the one i trusted nether Mumble or Ramón. *Perxio: That's right. I'm it. *Phoenix: Shippo, stay here. Perxio, take care of him. *Perxio: I got it. *Phoenix: Ok, let’s go Catherine. *Perxio: Gonna need it. *Phoenix: Ok then, let’s get going so we can go catch fish. *Catherine: Okay Phoenix, time for a nice dip underwater. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi arrived at Peach's Castle for the meeting) *Mario: We made it in time. *Luigi: Alright, i wonder what Peach is up too. *Mario: Let's check inside. (Inside of Princess Peach's Castle) *Toadsworth: Hello Mario and Luigi, glad you made it in. *Toad: You made it in time. *Toadette: Glad to have you here. *Toadbert: Well, look like we're a full house together, by boogity! *Princess Peach: Made it on time. *Mario: Ready for the meeting? *Princess Peach: Yeah. Please come over to the dinner table where we eat. *Luigi: Are we having lunch right now? *Toadsworth: No. Meeting's now. Lunch's later. *Luigi: Okay, you got me. (Back at Snow Hill Island, Phoenix and Catherine return to the surface, bringing a pack of fish for Shippo) *Phoenix: There we go. *Catherine: I caught a few. *Shippo: Wow. *Perxio: Oh boy, you know what lunch is. *Phoenix: Fish. *Shippo: Yummy. *Perxio: Not bad after all. *Catherine: We did the hard work we can. *Phoenix: And we made sure to bring back plenty of fish for us as well as Shippo. *Perxio: You did well. Now you're making me hungry. *Catherine: I feel hungry for breakfast. *Perxio: Me too. *Phoenix: Then, breakfast is served. *Shippo: Om nom. *Perxio: Taste like chicken. *Phoenix: It feel like a great start for the day. *Shippo: Oh yeah. *Perxio: Yummy Yummy Fish Breakfast. *Phoenix: This is a good day. *Shippo: *chew on the fish* This will start the day. *Perxio: Safe and sound. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Catherine: Anything to catch like crab? *Shippo: No thanks, i'm okay with that. *Phoenix: I won’t take chances on crab. I’d rather only catch fish. *Perxio: I think fish is better. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Shippo: I take fish over crab. *Phoenix: Me too. *Shippo: Good thing to come. *Phoenix: And together, we will alway catch fish! *Shippo: Yeah! (Back at Princess Peach's castle in the dinning table for the meeting) *Mario: So Toadsworth, have any news to share? *Toadsworth: Yes. Ever since the death of Bowser, we have finally opened another warp pipe to enter through dimensions. *Luigi: Cool. What about Flipside? *Toadsworth: Flipside? You be flipping around all over the world before ending up in Flopside. *Luigi: Oh no, that a bad idea. *Princess Peach: What happen if we enter Luigi's mind. *Luigi: No. Not into the Dream World. You know i get nightmares before i get big. *Starlow: You won't get bigger if you have a nightmare. *Luigi: Starlow? *Toad: Oh my, what are you doing here? *Starlow: I came to check on you guys. Is there a new threat going on? *Princess Peach: No. But you're welcome to come. *Starlow: Oh thanks, glad i could have a seat with you guys. *Toadsworth: You don't need to sit. *Starlow: Oh, i can fly like a bee. *Mario: I have a favor, why not entering Mumble's world. *Princess Peach: That a great idea. *Toadbert: Uh huh, we got the plan going, by boogity! *Toadette: Oh yeah, i never got to pet a penguin. *Starlow: They do bite like ducks if you get closer to them. *Mario: Mumble and his friends won't harm you. They're nice. *Luigi: Very cute penguins. *Starlow: So, what are we waiting for? *Princess Peach: Is the professor coming over like you promise Luigi? *Luigi: No. I didn't invite him. He will fall asleep and Robo Mario and R.O.B. will have to carry him for the whole day. That would be a total disaster. *Toadsworth: Okay then. You know how it works, let's go to the warp pipe room. I think we used one of those since the X-Nauts invasion. *Mario: Yeah. Shame on Ripto for doing this mess. *Luigi: Spyro alway kicked his butt. Look like we cleaned everything up before the Star Festival. *Toadbert: Come on boys, let's try one of those warp pipes, by boogity! *Starlow: Woo hoo, i can't wait to try them on. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Let's a go. (At Adelie-Land, Sven, Hugh and Lovelace are having a conversation) *Hugh: So who is this Chakron guy is? *Lovelace: You will meet him. I'll take you to his mind any second. *Sven: Wait, are we going into his body? *Hugh: Are we getting choked? *Lovelace: No. You won't get choked. We're entering another dimension in any second. *Hugh: Let not hope Ramón doesn't ruin it for us. *Sven: You got that right. *Lovelace: Okay. *close his eyes* Chakron, can you hear me? (At Plack Beach, Chakron hear a sense from Lovelace) *Chakron: Oh yes, i can hear you. *Lovelace: Come over to Adelie-Land, we need a few orders to do. *Chakron: Sure. I come coming for you. *teleport to Antarctica* (Chakron arrive at Adelie-Land) *Hugh: Whoa. Is he a octopus? *Lovelace: *open his eyes* Yes, he made it. *Chakron: Good morning Lovelace, we finally met again. *Lovelace: Good to you. *Sven: So, do you want to samba for a bit? *Chakron: No. I do not have time for dancing. I want to know who is this Esequiel guy is. *Lovelace: He is a tickle inventor who came to us once. He also save the world from evil and bad guys alike. *Chakron: Is he some kind of superhero? *Lovelace: Most likely. He fight off the predators and kick them out of here. I hope we arrive at Paulet Island soon. *Chakron: What is Paulet Island? *Lovelace: It's like a small island. His tickle lab must be here somewhere. *Chakron: I may want to check it out. *Lovelace: If you can my friend. *Hugh: Yeah, you should check it out. *Chakron: What are you waiting for? Let's move. *Lovelace: Alright, i can't wait to leave. *Sven: I'm coming with you. *Hugh: I'll come. *Lovelace: Good. Stick together. *Hugh: Yeah, we know. It’s better that way. *Chakron: Let's go. *Hugh: Alright. (Hugh and Lovelace stick on Chakron) *Chakron: Um, Sven.You have to stick with me. *Sven: But i can fly. I have wings. *Chakron: I don't trust you being a slowpoke on the way out. Just stick with me. *Sven: Fine. Do you need instructions to get to Paulet Island? *Chakron: No thanks. I know Paulet Island. I'll get to the island shortly. *Lovelace: Alright, let's move. *Hugh: Right, let’s do it. *Chakron: Okie dokie. *Hugh: Let’s go! (Chakron, Hugh, Sven and Lovelace swim into Paulet Island. At Paulet Island.) *Josesito: I see the beautiful sky, do you Esequiel? *Esequiel: Yes. You know how the world goes. *Josesito: Why most of the planets are shaped round? Do you think the world is flat? *Esequiel: Most planets are round. This planet is round. Everything is round. Even the universe. *Josesito: I see the point. *Esequiel: I see something strange. *Josesito: A predator? *Esequiel: No. I see......Lovelace! *Josesito: I also see Hugh. *Esequiel: And a octopus? (The group arrived at the beach) *Lovelace: Esequiel, Josesito! *Esequiel: Oh, hi Lovelace. *Josesito: The man is here. *Hugh: We are here. *Esequiel: *get down* Hello there. *Josesito: *get down* What is the squid doing here? *Chakron: I am not a squid. I am a octopus. *Esequiel: You're an octopus. *Chakron: Yeah. My name is Chakron. *Esequiel: Chakron? Seem interesting. *Josesito: That a nice name. *Esequiel: Cha-cron, right? *Chakron: No. It's Cha-kron. *Esequiel: Oh. It has a K next to the R. *Chakron: That's right penguin. *Esequiel: You made a deal so far. *Chakron: We just met. I have heard about you. *Esequiel: Us? Really? That's cool. *Josesito: Wait, since when? *Chakron: You guys are part time world savers. You protect the island, you protect the people and you protect the continent. *Esequiel: Oh wow, he really know us. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions